


Lovely

by katerinawastaken



Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Song: Lovely (Billie Eilish), Songfic, Unhappy Ending, i hate writing angst, it makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinawastaken/pseuds/katerinawastaken
Summary: In which George, who has never experienced love, finds himself in a montage of moments in which he realized he fell hard for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!! i shared this one shot with my friends and they ended up both sending me pictures of them crying... so... sorry if you cry :/
> 
> as per usual, I recommend listening to "lovely" by billie eilish as you read :p

_ Thought I found a way _

_ Thought I found a way, out (found) _

George never wanted to fall in love. The mere idea of love shook the brunet to his core; giving your everything to one person, letting them into the darkest parts of your life, allowing them to see you in your most vulnerable moments. Maybe it was because of the lack of trust that George had developed over the span of his 24 years of life, what with his father abandoning his family when George was eight and then his sister running away from home. George never had experienced love in his life; neither familial or romantic. He had become closed off and unreadable over the years, his life was full of gray skies and weekly trips to the bathroom to have a date with his razor blade. Love didn’t seem like it was ever going to become a prominent role in his life, and George was ready to accept the fact that he would never fall into the sticky grasp of love’s clutches. 

And then he met Dream.

_ But you never go away (never go away) _

_ So I guess I gotta stay now _

The fall for his best friend was a painful and traumatising one; it was a fall that took him past hundreds of sharp edges, millions of moments where all he could do was sob, and billions of times where Dream managed to slowly get rid of the thick walls George had built around his heart. So when Dream finally got there, when he finally weaseled his way into the rawest part of George’s being, the part of him that he never thought would be put to use… it was messy.

_ Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here _

_ Even if it takes all night or a hundred years _

It started with the flirting. George couldn’t remember the first time Dream had started with his stupid little comments, but the older boy found himself craving for more. He was obsessed with the way Dream’s voice got slightly lower when he said his name, the low rumble of his voice as he hungrily whispered  _ “George.” _ The brunet found that he loved his name, but only when it was coming from Dream’s mouth. 

_ Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near _

_ Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear _

After the comments came the phone calls. The calls had started about four months into their friendship; it was always the younger boy who would initiate them. They’d stay up until ungodly hours talking about things, stupid things like their favorite colors or what animal they would be in their second lives. Sometimes, when they ran out of their fun energy, they’d talk about the serious things. Like how George was gay and was too afraid to tell his own mother, or how Dream hadn’t shown his face because of the constant fear of disappointment he harbored. They talked about how shitty George’s life had been, and instead of being met with the usual,  _ “Oh that sucks,”  _ or the sympathetic,  _ “I’m sorry,”  _ Dream had responded with the unexpected  _ “You didn’t deserve for that to happen to you. I wish I could have been there for you, so I could have told you everything would have been okay.”  _ George remembered the tears that had streamed down his face in hot flashes, and the way his voice was a hoarse whisper when he responded,  _ “At least you’re here now.” _

_ Isn't it lovely, all alone? _

_ Heart made of glass, my mind of stone _

A month after that call, Dream showed George his face. And it was magical. George remembered staring at every little detail he could trace his eyes over; the way his vibrant green eyes crinkled when he smiled, the light dusting of freckles that were sprinkled across his cheeks, the way his nose scrunched when he got upset, the warm feeling George felt when the blond would smile.  _ “You’re beautiful.”  _ George had said, the words slipping from his mouth before he could process them. But he didn’t regret them. He meant it. Because no matter how embarrassed George felt in that moment, it all faded away as the brunet watched as the bright red blush spread across Dream’s face, the younger boy’s head falling in his hands and letting out a muffled cry before saying,  _ “You can’t just say things like that without a warning, you’ll make me fall even further in love with you than I already am.”  _ The words were enough to make George die right there.  _ “Y-you’re in love with me?”  _ George had asked, his voice a soft, unbelieving whisper. The older boy could still clearly picture the way Dream’s head had slowly nodded yes, his fingers parting slightly so that one of his bright green eyes showed through the cracks. George had given Dream a big smile, the sudden realization setting in throughout his body that he too, was in love. 

_ Tear me to pieces, skin to bone _

_ Hello, welcome home _

It was a funny realization, really. George had spent 23 years believing that love wasn’t real, that it was just a made up concept from children’s stories used to trick the minds of the young and impressionable. But in that moment, seeing Dream’s face after what felt like forever, watching him as he said he was in love with him, it was all George needed to finally realize the truth.  _ “I love you too, Dream.” _

_ Walkin' out of town _

_ Lookin' for a better place (lookin' for a better place) _

George flew to America the next week, the only thoughts going through his head were  _ Dream, I’m finally going to meet Dream, finally going to be able to hold him in my arms, feel his hands on my waist, hear his laugh. I’m actually doing this.  _ Their reunion was out of a movie, George looking through a sea of people and only focusing on one of them, only focusing on the tall blond holding the bouquet of sunflowers and red roses. George didn’t even remember sprinting towards him, all he could focus on was the tight feeling of Dream’s arms around his body, the overwhelming scent of sunscreen and coconuts filling his lungs, the steady beats of Dream’s heartbeat.  _ “You’re really here.”  _ The blond had whispered into the top of George’s head. The older boy had pulled away slightly, tilting his head up and smiling widely at Dream.  _ “I’m really here.”  _

_ Something's on my mind (mind) _

_ Always in my head space _

Dream asked George to be his boyfriend three weeks into the Brit’s visit. A week later, he proposed, claiming that  _ “we’ve been in love for like, ever and I can’t let you stay in England. You’re my soulmate, I’ve known it since the moment we spoke.”  _ How could George say no?

_ But I know someday I'll make it out of here _

_ Even if it takes all night or a hundred years _

It took a month for George to finally get all of his stuff moved to Florida, and another for the two to get married. Sunflowers and roses covered the wedding venue, Dream having the flower pinned to his suit while George sported the red one. It had been a small ceremony; the only people who attended were Dream’s family, Sapnap, and a few other members of the SMP. George’s mother didn’t bother booking a flight, she had been busy finding love in the bottom of a bottle of Jack Daniels. George didn’t care, though. He found a new family, one that actually loved him and cared about him. 

_ Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near _

_ Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear _

  
  


After three years of being married, George and Dream adopted a baby girl. She was perfect, and in that moment, their family had become even more solid than it already was. Their little Alexandra grew into the best toddler the couple could have asked for, Dream and George’s lives of streaming and playing minecraft slowly evolving into domestic youtube videos and family vlogs where Alexandra would giggle and dance as Dream sang off-key versions of Disney songs that their daughter had become obsessed with. After years and years of constant pain, of constant self hatred and harm, of closing himself off to the world and all the joys it had to offer, George was finally happy. 

_ Isn't it lovely, all alone? _

_ Heart made of glass, my mind of stone _

“You should have seen it, Dream. Alex tried SNEAKING him in right through the family room, I mean how did she think I wouldn’t find out?” A sad smile crept to George’s face as he allowed a few tears to fall on the cold dirt. “She said she was sorry she couldn’t come to visit today, work has been picking up lately. She told me to tell you she misses you, though.” A few more tears fell from George’s face. “I miss you too, Dream. I- I keep trying to act like I’m holding it together, but I’m not. Everything is falling apart and I have to stay strong for her, for our little girl.” George’s brown eyes fell upon the cursive words engraved on the gravestone, his fingers tracing over the letters. 

**_Here lies Clay Davidson,_ **

**_Beloved husband, father, and friend._ **

**_May he rest in peace and may his spirit be free._ **

A choked sob leaves George’s throat. “Why did you have to die, Dream? We were so happy, for once life was good.” The brunet felt his throat filling with mucus, but he ignored it as the hot tears continued to fall from his face. “I still can’t believe you’re gone. It’s been five years and I- I still can’t wrap my head around it.” George sniffed, wiping a few tears from his eyes and gently placing the bouquet of sunflowers and roses atop his husband’s gravestone. “I’ll see you next week, my love. We’ll meet again soon.” He brought his fingers to his lips, kissing them softly before bringing them to the cold stone. “I love you so much. Goodbye.”

_ Tear me to pieces, skin and bone _

_ Hello, welcome home _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you cried :///// 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one!!! I have one more one shot already written and it's smut that I wrote bc my friends who read this literally got so mad at me but let me know if you'd want to see that!!


End file.
